Una razón para beybatallar
by DinastyF
Summary: Este one shot está basado en un sueño que tuve, espero que os guste, aunque, pues, no es yaoi, pero no importa. ¬¬ yo no sueño esas cosas, no sean malpensados XD!


**Una razón para beybatallar**

_jeje, hola, pues, bueno, que les puedo decir, este una especie de ONE shot, si así se le puede llamar, trata acerca de un sueño que anoche tuve, un tanto extraño, pero me gustó, jeje, a veces sueño esta clase de cosas XD!, bueno, en fin, espero que os guste._

_Lo adapté de esta manera, para que se me hiciera mas fácil contarlo._

_Que les parece si iniciamos con una de mis canciones favoritas, pensé que quedaría perfecta para algo así_

_Solo recuerden como va, o escúchenla (aunque no se lo que significa la letra, pero me gusta como suena), mientras leen este pedazo de mis sueños. Espero que me crean por que es 100 cierto, no miento nn_

_depeche mode-precious_

_Simbología[ pensamientos_

Un día como cualquier otro, y lo mismo de siempre. Todos contra él, esos 4 beyluchadores. Quizás para él no era un simple entrenamiento; algo sin duda, lo animaba a combatir de esa forma. Como si beybatallar fuese lo más preciado que tuviese.

--[Batallas, nada mas que eso. Por aquí, por allá, incluso cuando solo se trata de un juego. El ser humano ha vivido inmersas en ellas desde que existió, y sin duda no logro entender el porque de tener que batallar todo el tiempo--en esos instantes, eran extraños sus pensamientos, y sin duda, algo le hacía cambiar de opinión con respecto a las beybatallas. Ya no era el mismo chico de hace tiempo, aquél que decía que era cuestión de honor el hacerlo, ahora algo lo detenía mas que nada a hacerlo.

Por fin se acerca la última ronda del torneo, "la batalla que decidiría su propio camino a seguir, y su destino", según las últimas palabras de su enfermo abuelo.

Mientras tanto, cierto chico de bicolores cabellos, como siempre pasa, discutía con sus amigos, en la habitación del estadio.

--[¡Ja, compañeros de equipo!

--¡Por que dices que no!--le comentaba el Sr. Dickenson, molesto por su conducta y cambio de parecer

--¿Que sucede contigo, Kai?, no te eches para atrás, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos--mientras que cierto moreno, ahora la persona mas cercana a él, en cuanto a amigos se trataba, lo regañaba de la misma manera

--¡Pero...a mi no me gusta el beyblade, nunca me gustó!--hasta él mismo se sorprendía, al escucharse decir semejantes palabras.

--¡Quee!--todos lucían sorprendidos, ante las palabras de su frío líder, como era posible que negara algo que todo el tiempo estuvo persiguiendo.

--entonces, por que peleas, que te ha traído hasta aquí--seguía aún sin entenderlo, el simple hecho de que todos estos años haya jugado, ¿no le sirvieron de algo?, ¿entonces, todo había sido una mentira?

Ya era suficiente, era tiempo de salir a la luz. Sin embargo rara vez se había comportado así, y no sabía por que.

--[¿por que me niego?, ¿Por que beybatallo?, ¿Con que fin estoy aquí?--algo había cambiado lo que tenía tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos, algo le dio la idea de no combatir mas, no mas.

Saliendo por fin de su habitación, acompañado y protegido, por quienes lo querían y admiraban, iba el más grande de los beyluchadores. Sin un solo para esas "sagradas" beybatallas.

Al otro lado, todo un arsenal de guerreros lo esperaban, lista para dar el último paso.

Aún sin decidir lo que realmente quería, tomó la última de sus desiciones.

Sus amigos, sus 4 mejores amigos, lo dejaron, listo para comenzar; con el beyblade en una mano, y la guía y el lanzador en la otra. Muy adentro de sus pensamientos, y esperando aquellas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Lucía confundido, y teniendo la cabeza gacha.

Ahora estaba decidido, todo lo estaba. Lentamente, y sin dar marcha atrás, caminó rumbo al centro del coliseo, bajando las escaleras, de su destino. Estando en el punto exacto, se puso en posición de lanzamiento (sosteniendo el lanzador, con el beyblade puesto, con ambas manos, y listo para tirar de la guía)

--[¿Que me hace avanzar?, ¿Por que estoy aquí?--nadie, sin duda, respondería a sus preguntas, solo él las encontraría, en su interior.

Lanzó el beyblade, y sin más, empezó la lucha. Sin tener en mente más de esas preguntas, regresó su determinación, al igual que su espíritu de lucha; mientras mostraba aquella mirada de siempre.

Algo le decía, que a pesar de ser su última batalla, existía dentro de si...una buena razón para beybatallar.

FIN


End file.
